Dome Citadel
'''Dome Citadel '''was the District 8 male from LightStone123's 302nd Annual Hunger Games. He was the district partner of Raven Armor Wocky Oak. Overall he placed 4th out of 28. Dome was revived for the 327th Annual Hunger Games along with Cashmere Prada. Also Rufus Silks and Evelyn Dinstra were reaped. Overall, he placed 17th out of 56. Personality A carefree, spirited young man that believes in luck and fate. He sees himself as the luckiest man alive after surviving many endeavors that almost coasted his life. Dome has a large fear of toads, seeing them as hideous things that should be extinct. He enjoys the sweet melody of singing and he completely despises the Hunger Games, seeing it as something, like toads, that should be extinct. He is clever and is known to act somewhat cocky but he is still a kind and loyal person. He isn't known to be a person that would rather watch his partner drop dead as he ran off. No. He isn't like that. Even though they have only known each other for awhile, Dome would do all it takes in order to make sure his ally is happy and joyful. Dome would entertain her if they were bored and he would comfort her if they were sad. While his own self-esteem sometimes gets in the way, Dome is still happy to help a friend in need. He can make a lasting bond of friendship easily. When he gets attached to someone, he will make sure that they are well and that they aren't in trouble. Dome trusts easily and he would never betray an ally. While he may be a fool, he is also a friend and that's what matters. Looks Dome has messy, dusty blonde hair that he usually keeps under a baseball cap. This baseball cap is also his token, given to him by his father. He has many scars on his body, most of which faded but others have yet to go away. Dome has feline-like, curious sunset orange eyes that seem to glitter in the light. He is said to be good-looking and he is very popular with girls. Because of this, he is envied by the boys and is often bullied by them. Dome has shining white teeth and a gorgeous smile. He is somewhat muscular and his fingers are often covered with bandages as he has trouble working with a needle. Training Score 301st Annual Hunger Games: 7 327th Annual Hunger Games: 7 Games 302nd Kills Courage Blitz Allies Willow Firethorn Other Killed by: Swatty Lakeside Love Interest: Willow Firethorn 327th Kills Gloom Ivy Allies Watt Chargy, Annabeth March, Percy Grace, Woody Chopper, Willow Firethorn & Cashmere Prada Other Killed by: Courage Blitz Love Interest: Willow Firethorn Aftermath TBA Trivia *Dome and Willow Firethorn had the 3rd romance story in these hunger games series, after Nick and Coco in the 300th hunger games, and Marcio and Bethunia in the 301st hunger games. * Dome allied with both Prada sisters (Freya Prada and Cashmere Prada) Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Hatchet Users Category:In a relationship Category:4th Place Category:17th Place Category:Finalist